Whatever Way Our Stories End
by animegalnya
Summary: Okay, so I’ve decided to attempt 100 Wicked oneshots and drabbles. Bookverse and musicalverse. Enjoy!
1. A Start

Whatever Way Our Stories End

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, book or musical.

Okay, so I've decided to attempt 100 Wicked one-shots and drabbles. Enjoy!!!

A Start

Elphaba Thropp was green.

Anyone could see that.

Seriously, who couldn't?

But Fiyero found it more that just odd. He found it, dare he even think it, interesting.

So when they rescued that Lion cub, and they were alone, he noticed something else.

Green skin didn't matter.

It was a passing thought…

…but it was a start.


	2. She Doesn't Want To Be Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, book or musical.

Okay, so I've decided to attempt 100 Wicked one-shots and drabbles. Enjoy!!!

She Doesn't Want To Be Found

Glinda the Good wants to find her.

She saw her die, but she wants to know where she is.

The Wicked Witch of the West was dead…But Glinda couldn't accept it.

She knew that the Witch had died, melted by a mere child.

But then she wondered…

'The Witch has died. So where is Elphaba?'

And then Glinda realized…Elphaba Thropp didn't want to be found.


	3. Pleading

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

I got the inspiration to write this while watching Eden Espinosa singing No Good Deed in a video on youtube. Eden rocks!

Pleading

My arms flew over the pages of the ancient spell book as I threw my entire being into that spell.

_Oh, please…Fiyero…don't you leave me, too…First Dr. Dillamond…Then Nessarose…No. Not you. I can't lose you. I can't…don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me! I'll cast a thousand spells if that is what it takes to keep you alive! I can' imagine a world without you now, Fiyero. Glinda hates me, there's no way she'd be there. You're all I have left now, Fiyero…And I can't lose you. I just can't. Stay alive…keep breathing…just a bit longer…The spell is almost finished. Fiyero…I'll do anything I can to save you. Just please…don't die! I can't take this anymore, Fiyero! This all happened because you risked your life to be with me! All because I became the… Yes. I am. Let all of Oz be agreed…I __**wicked**__ through and through…Since I cannot succeed, Fiyero, saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again! Ever again! I swear, Fiyero! I won't perform anymore good deeds! Just live…Oh, Oz, live…Please…I love you, Fiyero…Don't die…I'm begging you…Please…Don't die…_

I collapsed on the stone, cold floor. I was done pleading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews make the world go 'round! …Okay, they don't, but they do make authors and authoresses very happy. Tee hee. Review please!

Note: And by the way, the Writer's Club I'm in at High School doesn't allow fanfic to be read! So I'm gonna end up writing a lot of stuff in there to put up here while others read if I don't find it remotely interesting. Eh heh.


	4. Flying and Freedom

It is VERY windy and there's a fire a few miles away from where I live…So I got my inspiration from the wind for this drabble.

Flying and Freedom

_A year had passed. I was still hiding, helping Animals, and I was still Oz's 'Wicked Witch.'_

I stepped out of the cave near the Animal settlement where I was currently hiding. I looked up at the clear blue sky. I used my hand to shield my eyes from the dirt flying around in the air. Leaves and twigs and who knows what was flying around on this windy day. I clutched my broom tightly as I got on.

_Life was pretty lonely, but I still had the Animals and that was enough for me._

A gust of wind sent me sailing into the air. I held onto my hat while desperately clutching my broom with my other hand.

_I still remember that day I left Glinda, a year ago, and everything else behind me. I remember how I felt when I flew for the first time. I felt as if I was finally free. Like I all I needed was me, my magic, my hat, and my broom. Nothing else. Perhaps that is why I love flying. I forget everything behind me, forget myself, and only think of what I'm heading towards._

The wind sent me higher.

_And it is moments like these, when the wind is strong and the sky is clear, that I let myself feel free._

I cackled for all of Oz to hear, not caring what opinions would come of it.

_But then I touch the ground and I am me again. I often wonder what 'me' is these days._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!


	5. Brave

Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked or the song.

Dedicated To: Elphaba

Written in Honor of: Idina Menzel's new song 'Brave.'

Brave

It all happened so quickly. The city, the Wizard, the Grimmerie, the levitation spell, the broom…

But now I stood in front of Glinda, my hat atop my head, the cape she had wrapped around my shoulder hanging down to my ankles, and the broom in my hands.

We said our goodbyes, and then the door was broken down.

I turned and ran, and time seemed to freeze for a moment. I was terrified. I was running away from my best friend, my chance at a semi-normal future, and my life.

But it wasn't right to have a semi-normal future.

And I knew it.

I knew what was right.

I turned in what seemed like slow motion, my broom clutched tightly in my hands and pointing at the guards. Glinda and I locked eyes for a brief moment, and I knew what I had to do.

"It's not her!! She's not the one you want!! It's me!! IT'S ME!!!"

Because it was me. This was the new me. And as my feet left the ground and I rose into the air on my broom, I lifted my chin a bit, felt a new-found fierceness in my eyes, and felt stronger.

I felt free, flying, something I had never felt before…And it gave me courage.

And now, as I look down at the guards and Glinda, I realize that it is my turn to be brave.


	6. Winter

Happy 1st day of December!!! 24 days until Christmas!!!! I've been counting down for a while…eh heh. Here's a little one-shot dedicated to Fiyeraba and the cold weather that has finally come to Southern California! WOOHOO!!! Oh, and let's just say now that Fiyero's back to normal…I'm not the only one who's done that. So this is just pure Fiyeraba. Enjoy!

Winter

Elphaba shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around her. Their hiding place was covered in snow as winter began. "It's freezing." She whispered, more to herself than her lover beside her.

He pulled her closer to him. "It will pass." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed. "I know. It's just irritating."

He smiled playfully. "I can think of a few ways to keep warm."

She rolled her eyes. "You and your male mind."

He kissed her neck. "I can't help it if I love to admire this beautiful body of yours." He said, his fingers brushing over her sides.

She shivered involuntarily from his touch.

He kissed her, rolling her under him. "Cold?"

She smirked before suddenly acting faint. "Oh, yes, I'm so dreadfully cold, I'm afraid I'll have to keep myself as close to you as humanly possible."

And they did stay VERY close to one another.

Later, she mumbled against his chest, "Perhaps winter isn't so irritating."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was also written due to writer's block…Tee hee. Review please!!!


	7. Lurlinemas

Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked.

Inspiration came from the fact that I've been working on Christmas gifts. (I started this tradition last year of makin 'em.)

Its musicalverse and Fiyeraba!!!

Lurlinemas

Today was Lurlinemas.

And it was one of those days.

Yup, one of those days where Elphaba stayed in bed and moped around their secret hiding place on the outskirts of the Vinkus. She had her good days, but today was another moping day.

Fiyero carried wood inside their little cabin. He had been turned back into a human after the spell, apparently, wore off. He tossed the wood into the dying fire. He looked over at his sleeping lover. He walked over to the bed, crawling under the blanket to hold her close. He felt her stir slightly before she rolled over and smiled up sleepily at him.

"Good morning." She mumbled.

He kissed her forehead. "Good morning. Happy Lurlinemas."

"I don't celebrate that." She said, leaning against his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be in a bad mood today?"

She glared up at him. "What in Oz is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Well, whenever you sleep in, you lay around in bed and mope all day…"

She looked away from him. "I don't mope." She muttered.

"You're stubborn."

"You're stupid."

He smirked, enjoying their argument for a change. "Not as stupid as I was when I first met you."

"Cheesy."

"Beautiful."

"Blind."

He rolled her under him, smirking.

"Brainless." She said, igorning his actions.

"Mine." He kissed her before she could think of a remark.

She slowly pulled away from him. "Yours." She whispered.

He smiled, holding her close.

"Sorry we can't exchange presents today. You told me that's what you usually do on this day." She said quietly.

"Oh, Fae…" He pulled her so close he was afraid he might break her in two. "You're the best present in all of Oz and any other world out there."

She blushed furiously. "You don't mean that…"

He kissed her softly at first before deepening the kiss and slipping out of his shirt, keeping her close so that their body heat would keep them warm in the winter air that leaked through the cracks in the cabin. He pulled away from her, breathless. "Yes, I do."

She felt tears in her eyes, but held them back. She buried her face against his shoulder. "I love you so much, Fiyero."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too, Elphaba."

They spent the rest of the day laying around in bed, minus the moping. It was the best Lurlinemas of their lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked typing that mini-argument. Tee hee…Review please!!!


	8. Never

Okay, I was reading chapter 26 of Things Get Lost again and this was the result.

Oh, who else is going to go see Wicked in LA on December 30th this Sunday??? EDEN ESPINOSA, ADAM WYLIE, AND CAROL KANE ARE HAVING THEIR LAST NIGHTS AT 6:30!!!! If you're going, you sure as Quox had better cheer your butt off for them!!! ESPECIALLY EDEN!!! SHE SHALL BE GREATLY MISSED!!! And she is the best Elphaba. Ever. Okay, so…here. Oh! And it's exactly 100 words!!! I checked!!! Tee hee.

Never

Elphaba knew. She knew it so well that it was becoming her philosophy.

From the faithful moment of her first flight, she knew that she would always be against the Wizard.

She knew she would always have to fight.

And when the Wizard asked her if she was tired of fighting, if she wanted to stop, he only reminded her of this fact.

No matter where she flew, no matter where she hid, she would always fight.

And that fact was perfectly clear as she hunched over the Grimmerie, desperately trying to save Fiyero's life.

It would never end. Never.


End file.
